User blog:JerekShay'll/The Fall of the Republic: Chapter 2
Fall of the Republic Chapter 2: The Meeting 32 BBY 1700 hours Entertainment District, Coruscuant Troan had rounded up the leaders the of the True Mandalorians. Now he was riding in a speeder with Kal'buir right now. They were on their way to Qibbu's Hutt, the meeting place for the True Mandalorians. Troan personally didn't like the Hutts, they were slimy worms with money and a big ego. Something Troan would like to fix. "Pull up right there." Skirata said, pointing to an open space in an alley beside the cantina. Troan pulled up right along side the parking space and hopped out. "This should be fun." Troan thought as a drunken Sullustan was thrown from the entrance onto the floor. "Ouch." Kal and Troan stepped over the unconscious being and walked in. The place was a seedy nightclub, with entertainment that was understood universally. Dancing Twi'leks. "May I help you two boys?" A voice asked. Behind them was a Twi'lek holding a tray of drinks. "Yes, we're here for the meeting." Kal asked with the menacing T visor of a Mandalorian. "I see." She said. "Follow me." Troan and Kal followed closely behind the blue skinned woman. They passed several tables and the Twi'lek swayed side to side and got the attention from several patrons as reward. Troan rolled his eyes as a Weequay whistled at her. "Oh brother... He had to admit the woman was very attractive, but he wouldn't go that far to say so. "Here's your room." She said as they approached a large durasteel door. Kal nodded in thanks as she left. "This is where the fun begins." Kal said dryly. As they entered the door they saw a dirtied grey wall some questionable stains. In the middle of the room was a table and a single light cast on a table. "Hey Kal, we've been waiting you di'kut." A Mandalorian in midnight black armor said. "I would have thought you would have learned some patience considering how old you are." Kal said in reply. A couple snickers were heard in the room as Vau glared at Skirata. They acted like fierce rivals, but everyone knew they were close friends. A Braun dead Weequay could tell that. "Okay you meatheads, listen up." Kal started. "We have an important decision to make here. One of our own has managed to put himself in a part of the Siths' plot to control the galaxy." This statement caused a small amount of applause for Fett. ""He is in charge of and the template for the Grand Army of the Republic." Kal said. " Just out of curiosity, why are we here to vote if the decision has already been made?" Gilamar asked. "That's not the decision." Kal said plainly. "The decision is," The elder Mandalorian then activated a holoprojector in front of them, revealing hundreds of thousands of men in white armor, marching forward in perfect synchronization. "should we train them, or keep them?" The room suddenly became the picture of silence itself, as the only sound audible was the sound of the light bulb above them buzzing slightly. "Might I ask a question," Vau asked. "Sure, but you just did." Kal said deadpan. "Who exactly are those men?" By the way the whole room reacted, which was complete silence and seriousness, it was something they had all been thinking. "They're all me." The deep and accented voice of Jango Fett said. "A clone army, large enough to inhabit a small planet fully." Jango said, walking to the front of the room. "We have three million cadets ready at the moment, headed to Centax II right now, we also have three hundred thousand units almost battle ready." He said. "Three million?" Bralor asked in shock. "That was when they last counted at least." Kal added. "What Kal wants from you is to know, do you want these men? We could use them to further develop our plans." Jango said. Vau stroked his chin while hearing this. "Are these men like droids, or they independent thinkers?" He asked. "These men, are ''men. ''Not a bunch of fracking droids." Jango said with a rather rough tone to his voice. "I have trained some of them myself." Jango said. Vau got up from his chair and began pacing the room. "How would you move them, its not like the cloners or the Republic will not notice three million clones missing." Jango so small a grin, you had to look closely to see if it was actually there. "I have "acquired" some ships over my time, and credits. I also managed to happen to have taken up a favor on a man I saved from Kuati drive yards." He said. "There is ''no ''ship big enough to carry up to three million troopers." Gilamar said. "Will you let Fett finish what he was trying to say already, you dikuts!" Kal said loudly. "I have a something not even Palpatine has." He said. Everyone looked at Fett in confusion as to this statement. * A "I have a Republic Executor class Dreadnought, stealth of course." Fett said. "Thrity of them to be exact." Kal didn't need to look behind the helmets of his fellow mercenaries to see that their eyes were nearly spilled onto the floor. "''THIRTY??!?" ''Vau said. "WHERE THE FRACK DID YOU GET THIRTY DREADNOUGHTS?!" Vau asked in extreme shock. "You'd be surprised what politicians would give to evade capture." Jango said casually. "We can carry three times the amount of men we need to carry." Jango said. "If need be of course." "So now," Kal said. "We still have that decision we have to make." He said. "Do we keep them?" The room stayed quiet for a moment, as everyone considered this. "You do realize, if we do this, we'd be commiting treason against the Republic, right?" Vau asked. "Of course it would be." Kal said. Vau stroked his chin thinking about this. "Listen, vod, we can finish something that was started long ago, by Mandalore the Unknown. If we were able to do this, we could take the galaxy as our own, and make it the way we want to." Kal said. "We can save it from the turmoil in this shabla planet. I think it's worth the risk, if we can replace the Republic with a stronger government, something that won't fall to men like Palpatine, and put in men and women in office that actually care about the people of this galaxy." Kal said. There was once again a long pause in the room, as they considered this. "Alright, I'm in." Gilamar said. "Me too." Bralor stated. "I'm already in." Jango said. "As am I." Kal said. Troan watched this, as Vau was the only one left out of the group. "What do you say, Vau, you in?" Kal asked. Vau looked over at Kal and sighed. "I'm getting to be an old man, and never had kids, it'd be nice to show someone what I've learned. What have I got to lose?" The Mandalorians cheered upon hearing this, singing old Mandalorian ballads. "Now isn't the time to celebrate, not yet at least." Kal said. "We need to intercept those clones." Jango said. "We have approximately twenty hours till those ships will be landing at Centax II. Let's use that time to get them." The Mandalorians shook their heads and agreed to this. "We need to get to where I have those ships stored, then we can head out." Jango said. "Just out of curiosity, do you have a crew for these ships, Fett?" Vau asked. "You could say that." Jango said. "They ships are currently being run by an associate of mine, you all should know who he is." Fett said. "Who is he?" Gilamar asked. "Now, that'd be ruining the surprise now wouldn't it be?" Jango asked in a rare mischeivious tone. "All we have to do is go pick 'em up." Fett said. "I doubt the Slave I can fit all of us in it though." Kal said. "I can helpt you with that." Troan said, speaking for the first time for the whole meeting. "I have several TL-1200's on Coruscuant, we can leave as soon as you say the word, Kal." Troan said plainly. "Well, we can leave right away." Kal said. "We have to tell our people to pack up and get ready to move out." Their leader said. "Right." Vau said. Him and Gilamar went outside the room to get everyone ready. "Let's get ready then." 1900 hours Coruscuant Galactic City Spaceport Troan had the ship fueled, primed, and ready to fly, Gilamar had the labor droids just finish loading up the ship for the trip to Algor. It was about a nine hour trip, and they would be getting hungry. "Is everything loaded up?" Kal asked. "Yea, Kal, we're all set." Vau said to him. "I just have to set the coordinantes." Troan said. Troan rapidly entered everything into the keypad, making sure hed got every coordinate correct. "We're heading to the Tion Cluster in the Unknown Regions." Troan said. "S-6 to be exact." He said. "Good, let's get a move on." Kal said. Troan activated the lift off procedures, and they began to lift off, and head into Coruscuant's atmosphere. "Here we go," Troan said, as he yanked the lever that pulled the stars back, and sent them into hyperspace.... Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this particularly long, chapter of Fall of the Republic. I was just bored today, and figured I should probably finish it. Anyway, hope you like it. Ciao, Jerek Category:Blog posts